Compartiendo una condena
by Mica Taisho
Summary: ambos son prisioneros en el mismo calabozo sin poder salir obigandolos a ser amigos, pero quien dijo que era del todos obligado? o que solo serian amigos? el ya confeso toda su vida pero ella solo pequeños detalles que es lo que oculta?
1. Chapter 1

Un soldado termina su tarea llevando a aquel hombre que condenaron a prisión de por vida y lo tira como si fuera tan solo un saco vacío

-Jajaja, si hubieras quedado callado tal vez seguirías libre niño- escupió el soldado cerrando la celda con llave

El muchacho solo se cantó en medio de esa celda tan pequeña, oscura y apestosa con una cadena en su tobillo izquierdo ¿enserio tendría que terminar su vida así? Ni siquiera podía saber si era de día o de noche ya que solo había una pequeña ventana con barrotes que unos instantes luego fue tapado por algo que no supo identificar hasta que hablo

-Toma- dándole un plato casi lleno de comida –de seguro tienes hambre-

Era la voz de una mujer! pero ¿Qué hacia una mujer en un calabozo?

-no gracias- decidió mejor rechazarlo por si ella tenía hambre  
-mejor guárdalo para después, no traerán comida hasta mañana y esto lo trajeron hace 10 minutos- sonriendo –quién eres?  
El dudo un segundo en responder pero si tenía que compartir la celda con esta niña será mejor llevarse bien -Inuyasha, me llamo Inuyasha y tú eres…-  
-Kagome, y dime Inuyasha que le hiciste?  
-eh?-  
-a Naraku, que le hiciste para terminar aquí? Solo él puede mandarte a este lugar- sentándose y preguntándose qué tan malo será  
-Fhe, yo no le hice nada a ese maldito, más bien él fue el que lo hiso- ella frunció el ceño y el continuo hablando- y para que debería contarte eso?-  
-condenada de por vida- agitando su cadena –vamos cuéntame-el solo suspiro y pensó la forma más corta de contárselo  
-mira, yo tenía una prometida llamada Kikyo, ella es una condesa y yo solo uno de sus sirvientes nos conocimos y toda la cosa, trabaje mucho tiempo extra para poder cobrarle un anillo decente ya que ella no se conformaba con pequeñeces, pero de milagro me acepto y nos comprometimos, pero hace 3 días me dijo que tenía que irse y volvería al día siguiente, pero ya era el atardecer y aun o regresaba asi que fui por ella y la encontré en uno de los jardines de ese maldito conde Naraku manoteándose con ese maldito- hiso una pequeña pausa apretándose su mandíbula para luego suspirar y seguir hablando –cuando me vieron no se preocuparon ni nada, es más se rieron y trate de reclamarles pero me dijeron que por ser irrespetuoso seria castigado, y aquí estoy-  
-wow, eso es ser exagerado-  
-y tú, porque estás aquí?- ella se levantó y se sentó junto a la pequeña ventana –oye respóndeme!-  
-por qué debería?-  
-yo te dije porque estoy aquí ahora te toca-  
-yo nunca te obligue tu me dijiste porque quisiste, pero yo no quiero así que no te diré- el la vio como bicho raro –no te preocupes, que no te cuente no significa que no me lleve bien contigo- sonriendo

_Quien es esta chica? _Pensó Inuyasha mientras se resignaba, si tenía que estar en ese calabozo para siempre prefería morir, pero esta mujer tena algo distinto y no le molestaría ser su compañía veía que era amable pero que será eso que esconde?

* * *

Hola! Aquí de nuevo pero con una idea fugas que me paso por la mente y espero que les guste ;) si me dejan 3 reviews pondré la conti (ahora soy negociadora xD)  
yo vi que en muchos fics Inuyasha es el misterioso, y se me dio por poner a Kagome mejor para cambiar un poco la rutina :3  
bueno no tengo más que decir así que…  
Sayonara


	2. La misma respuesta

Ya habían pasado 15 días desde que él había sido encarcelado, 15 días que no veía los árboles, ni siquiera podía ver lo que tenía enfrente, ¿acaso habría algo peor? Ah sí, que su compañera de celda no era del todo sociable y cuando lo era hablaba mucho, ¿porque razón estaba ahí? ¿Por hablar? ¿Por no dejarse humillar? Eso es ridículo

Por la pequeña, o más bien diminuta ventana, se podría decir que está anocheciendo, pero no importa, no saldrá de ahí jamás, para que preocuparse por uno o diez días más, si ella está acostumbrada a esta celda el también lo haría. Entonces se escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y aparecen tres guardias, uno se dirige a esa tal Kagome, otro hacia él y los ponen juntos, el ultimo con una llave en la mano les saca las cadenas y el ve la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero aun en la obscuridad siente la mirada de a mujer diciéndole "no lo intentes"

-levántense, hay que llevar a todos los prisioneros a el castillo del sur- dijo el soldado que estaba junto a él agarrándolo del brazo

-ahora quien está atacando?- dijo Kagome levantándose tranquila como si ya supiera que pasaba

-el reino del oeste señorita Kagome- le respondió el otro guardia, pero los otros dos se impacientaron y los sacaron a ambos casi a las rastras

En cuanto salieron de la zona de las celdas, se podía ver a muchos soldados, algunos llevándose prisioneros y otros alistándose para una especie de guerra. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en un especie de pequeño carruaje solo con Kagome por que el otro estaba lleno de los demás prisioneros, con ayuda de la luz de la luna pudo lograr ver su rostro, era totalmente hermosa con cabello color azabache, ojos chocolate, su piel medio bronceada, delgada y con unos labios demasiado tentadores, tenía una especie de parecido con Kikyo, pero decido ignorarlo, no podía vivir para siempre con esa mujer en la cabeza, entonces ella lo miro fijo a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron levemente para que ella apartara la mirada, de seguro iba a decirle sobre lo horrible que era, y no era de extrañar, ya se lo habían dicho incontables veces.

Se formó un silencio incómodo y él tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, ¿Cómo ella sabía lo que pasaba? ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba encarcelada?. Se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando ella hablo

-en que estás pensando?- con cara de niña curiosa y el aguantándose la risa dijo

-algunas cosas, oye ¿te podría preguntar algo?-

-ya lo hiciste- con una sonrisa y él puso cara seria –ya, por supuesto-

-¿como sabias lo estaba pasando fuera de la celda?-

-digamos que ya he tenido algo experiencia en esas cosas, he estado casi 6 meses aquí y ya paso dos veces-

-¿¡6 meses?! Que hiciste, ¿acecinaste a alguien?- levantando una ceja aun sin poder creer todo el tiempo que había pasado ella aquí

-Ojala, me hubieran cortado la cabeza, Naraku es demasiado agresivo- aún muy tranquila

-Pues dime que hiciste-

-Todo a su debido tiempo- haciendo una pequeña sonrisa dándole aún más intriga

-¿Y cuándo será ese tiempo?- empezando a desesperarse

-Se ve que no tienes paciencia-

-Que observadora-

Ella iba a abrir la boca para contestarle pero los estúpidos guardias habían abierto la puerta y los habían sacado bruscamente.  
Luego de dar una mirada rápida a todos lados buscando la más mínima oportunidad para escapar no vio ni una, ahora que lo pensaba ¿para qué escapar? No tenía familia, no tenía ningún amigo (o al menos no se acordaba de ninguno) no tenía a donde ir y mucho menos con quien estar, pero si algo había aprendido era siempre ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque no lo veía hora

Al fin habían llegado a la celda, esta estaba un poco más limpia y era un poco más grande que la anterior, incluso tenía una ventana más grande, pero seguía siendo una celda y ventana seguía teniendo barrotes, pero… ash ¿a quien engañaba? Jamás saldrá de allí, no tenía posibilidades, era totalmente imposible además de ser una locura y, por ahora, él estaba cuerdo

Se volteo a ver a aquella mujer que llamaba su atención y ella caminaba lentamente hacia un rincón siendo seguida por un guardia, el cual le puso las cadenas a ambos para luego salir cerrando la reja con llave

-Y… ¿cómo pasas el tiempo?- dijo tratando de romper el hielo

-Preguntas muchas cosas ¿no?- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Keh, si tan solo respondieras no preguntaría tanto- cruzándose los brazos y desviando la mirada para evitar que vea su sonrojo

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?- sonriendo y sentándose finalmente, el la veía como si se tratase de una nueva criatura o algo por el estilo, ¿Cómo era que cambiaba de humor tan rápidamente?

-Pues, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-

-¿No te cansas de preguntar eso?- con una expresión entre cansada y divertida –Ya te lo dije, todo a su debido tiempo-

-¿Y exactamente cuándo es eso?- algo irritado por siempre la misma respuesta

-No lo sé- escucho como estaba riéndose por lo bajo –Lo que ahora se es que estoy cansada, mejor durmamos algo, detrás de ti hay un poco de paja úsala como cama- alejándose un poco a donde estaba el resto de la paja

Él se dirigió a donde estaba la suya, no era lo más cómodo, de hecho podía sentir parte del suelo en su espalda, pero era mejor que sentirlo por completo. Vio como ella se las arreglaba para acurrucarse y poder dormir, lo hiso en mucho menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella ya estaba dormida y gracias a la ventana podía ver claramente su rostro pacífico y su lento respirar, le parecía aún más hermosa, ya estaba decidido, si iba a pasar el resto de su vida allí descubriría por qué Kagome estaba en esta y en la anterior celda o se dejaría de llamar Inuyasha y con ese pensamiento se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Holiwis :D (le tiran tomatazos y varios osuwaris) gomen ne por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve 2 problemas terribles**

**1- En mi escuela es época de exámenes y he desaprobado 3 u.u y no me han dejado tocar la computadora desde entonces (MALDITOS EXAMENES!) **

**2- Demasiada falta de inspiración, osea en un momento tenia la idea perfecta y cuando tocaba algo para anotarla se me olvidava (MALDITA MEMORIA! (?))**

**Ahora si, les agradezco mucho que hayan seguido mi historia cuando recién la empiezo, incluso algunos me enviaron amenazas de muerte (y no solo para mi, o no Karuta? xD)  
Bueno gracias por el consejo que mando "tu nueva lectora" xD me sirvió mucho Anita :D  
En fin, ahora si que merezco? Felicitaciones?, aplausos?, tomatazos? Osuwaris? (queda hundida en el suelo y llena de tomates he incluso sandias) ya sabia T.T  
Ok tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, creo que para el lunes ya estaría :D  
****Ah antes de irme queria invitarlos a ver unos videos que hice en Youtube www(punto)youtube(punto)com/channel/UCYAAp4G7Nu-F- NNtR5NW7bw/videos aunque no vean el que dice 'Me Voy' me da pena pero no me atrevo a borrarlo, es el primero que hice y es como mi hijo mayor (?)  
****Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos luego y  
****Sayonara!**


	3. Cansada

Ella estaba feliz, ¿para qué negarlo? Desde hace 15 días que estaba con ese joven y aunque no lo mostrara ni hablara mucho con él, era sin duda alguna mejor que hablar sola o con la pared. Los primeros días miraba mucho la ventana, como queriendo saber que pasaba afuera, como lo había hecho ella, pero con el tiempo de seguro se acostumbrara.

Lo que le daba curiosidad era ¿Cómo es? Ella podía ver claramente su silueta, pues claro estaba acostumbrada a la obscuridad ¿De qué color podría ser su cabello? ¿Tendrá lindos ojos? ¿Sera apuesto? Se sonrojo un poco por el ultimo pensamiento, ella también tenía muchas preguntas, pero si había aprendido algo era que hay veces en las cuales es mejor callar

En cuanto él se sienta más cómodo allí le preguntaría un poco más, claro si no los cambian de celda, y como si los hubiera convocado o adivinado el futuro escucho a los guardias abrir la reja y juntar a ambos para sacarles las cadenas, antes de que haga una tontería le manda una mirada de advertencia, no vaya a ser que por intentar escapar se lastime o muera

-Levántense, hay que llevar a todos los prisioneros al castillo del sur- dijo aquel soldado que estaba junto a Inuyasha, o como ella le decía 'El amargado'

-¿Ahora quien está atacando?- dijo ella levantándose tranquilamente pues siempre era la misma rutina

-El reino del oeste señorita Kagome- le contesto aquel guardia el cual era de los muy pocos que habían que eran amables mientras que el amargado se impaciento y se llevó a ambos a rastras hacia afuera

Si, definitivamente era la misma rutina, los que son expertos en peleas se llevan a los prisioneros salvando sus vidas, mientras los novatos se quedan a afrontar la muerte. Cuando giro la cabeza casi se ríe al ver a ese joven mirar a todos lados como si fuera un niño curioso, pero se resistió al ver que ya tenía frente a ella el carruaje y subió en el, apenas se pudo sentar miro la ventana, como si pudiera volver a esos días cuando caminaba por el bosque sin compañía inconsciente del peligro que podría haber.

Unos momentos después de despertar de su ensoñación sintió una mirada sobre ella así que giro la cabeza y se fijó en su compañero de celda, tenía el cabello largo y plateado acompañado de unos ojos penetrantes color dorado, sin duda era una apariencia peculiar y en cualquiera se vería extraño, pero él era la excepción, esos ojos y ese pelo acompañado por la piel a medio broncear lo hacía ver sumamente apuesto y con los músculos marcados que podía ver a medias lo hacía un completo galán, ahora comprendía porque Kikyo lo había aceptado sin poseer dinero

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir que se ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos para luego apartar la mirada, no quería que por parecerse a Kikyo le dejara de hablar, en cuanto lo vuelve nota que la mira pero es obvio que estaba pensando en algo

-¿Que estás pensando?- dijo ella tratando de romper el silencio y la morada incomoda que se había formado

-Algunas cosas, oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya lo hiciste- respondió para tratar de hacerlo reír, peo cambio de opinión al verlo serio –ya, por supuesto-

-¿Cómo sabias lo que pasaba fuera de la celda?-

-Digamos que tengo experiencia en estas cosas, he estado aquí 6 meses y ya ha pasado dos veces-

-¡¿6 meses?! Que hiciste, ¿acecinaste a alguien?- lo miro raro ¿tan extraño era estar 6 meses en una celda?

-Ojala, me hubieran cortado la cabeza, Naraku es demasiado agresivo- aunque a veces lo deseaba

-Pues dime que hiciste-

-Todo a su debido tiempo- sonriendo con cariño, siempre le había gustado el misterio, ¿Por qué no ser parte de el ahora?

-¿Y cuándo será ese tiempo?- poniéndose tenso

-Se ve que no tienes paciencia-

-Que observadora-

Iba a responder pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo para sacarla y llevarlos a ambos a su nuevo "hogar"  
Al salir del carruaje dio una vista rápida alrededor y confirmo lo que pensaba, era la misma rutina, salidas ocultas junto a varios guardias, armamento nuevo y de seguro había varios caballos en un establo a los alrededores. Ella estaba aburrida de que siempre pase lo mismo, pero así es la vida hay que aguantar lo que viene.  
Miro divertida a aquel muchacho el cual tenía (de nuevo) esa mirada de niño curioso, tal vez él era mejor compañía de lo que pensaba

Cuando llegaron a su celda correspondiente, noto que era un poco más espaciosa y había una ventana más cerca y más grande, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, dejo pasar primero a Inuyasha para que se sintiera más a gusto (si es que se podía estar a gusto allí) luego entro ella tranquilamente y sin apuro a un rincón donde había un poco de paja para que pudiera descansar mejor. En cuanto se sentó el guardia amable puso las cadenas de ambos y cerro la reja

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo y había decidido dormir ya que el sueño la estaba venciendo pero él le hablo

-Y… ¿Cómo pasas el tiempo?-

-Preguntas muchas cosas ¿no?- ¿de dónde había salido eso? Sin duda el sueño le hacía decir las cosas sin pensar

-Khe, si tan solo respondieras no preguntaría tanto- lo vio cruzar de brazos, tal vez se había enojado

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?- él la miro fijamente y se sintió algo incomoda

-Pues, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- ¿otra vez lo mismo?

-¿No te cansas de preguntar eso?- le divertía que repita siempre lo mismo pero ahora estaba un poco cansada –Ya te dije, todo a su debido tiempo-

-¿y cuándo será exactamente eso?- le parecía adorable ese bufido de impaciencia

-No lo se- esta vez no había podido aguantar su risilla –Lo único que se es que estoy cansada, mejor durmamos algo, detrás de ti hay un poco de paja úsala como cama- luego de esa frase se movió un poco hacia el montón de paja que poseía ella y se acurruco un poco, con ayuda de la luz que entraba por la ventana se fijó en el chico que parecía luchar por acomodarse, sonrió y en un susurro le dijo inconscientemente rogando que no la escuchara:

-Buenas noches Inuyasha-

**Hi! Como están? :D He vuelto (tarde pero volvi) ayer no subi el capitulo porque no tenia internet u_u y hoy era que mi cerebro tenia simple vagancia xD en realidad lo iba a terminar mañana a la tarde, pero si siguen mi historia denle gracias a Len y Rin Kagamine (los de Vocaloid) porque al escuchar todas esas canciones para llorar me inspira (soy una maldita masoquista xD)  
Ya enserio (?) si escribo algo y no siento nada al leerlo simplemente lo borro y empiezo de nuevo :)**

**Ahora quiero pedirles un favor enorme, mi madre quiere que abandone fanfiction por que dice que solo pierdo el tiempo, si quieren que este fic que es mi bebe siga con vida (?) dejen algo para ella (no se preocupen, descárguense a mi tampoco me agrada y es mi madre xD)**

**Bueno, agradezco a los que comentaron y a los que no, a los que leyeron todo hasta aca y los que simplemente se saltaron para ver algo mas interesante que yo xD ah y onee-chan me duele la cara por el osuwari que me mandaste ¬¬**

**Ah el próximo capitulo vendrá en dos o tres días máximo ;)**

**Comenten que merezco, aplausos? Felicitaciones? Tomatazos? Osuwaris? Patadas? xD**

**Sin mas que decir  
Sayonara!**


End file.
